Flattery and Humility
by HellaHeron
Summary: Elsa, Straight A student is often picked on in school, whilst Anna is among the most popular girls. Both are forced to work together in a Biology lesson and an unlikely friendship forms. - HighSchool/College AU based on British schooling system, Elsanna but not incest. Rated M for possible sexual content in later chapters. Threatening behaviour, Homophobia and slight Gore TW.
1. Heart piece

**A/N Something started for the Elsanna sleepover. I'll be writing this along side Black Snow and hoping to update them both at least once a week. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was school?"

The question I hated. Yet it was the question I constantly received at the dinner table. A constant reminder of how terrible my life at school actually was.

Every school has that one kid that everyone makes fun of right? It's never for anything in particular, just the fact that there's one or two things that people don't like, yet it's enough for just about the whole school to be an ass to them? Our school has a kid like that. Her name is Elsa, Elsa Kingston. She's a blonde, glasses wearing, high achiever in all her classes, well, apart from P.E. She doesn't talk much, doesn't have any friends and spends the majority of her lunches in the library; even though the librarian doesn't like her eating her lunch in there. Course having no friends makes her a laughing stock, and being a laughing stock makes it hard for her to make friends.

Oh, I should probably also tell you, Elsa Kingston is me.

"Fine."

I always say the same answer. Despite it always being a lie, I would never say anything different. I'd prefer to push the thoughts of it to the back of my mind rather than _reminisce _in the day's events. Today's were having screwed up bits of paper thrown at my head in French class, having my bag stolen for half an hour in English, my equipment broken in Science followed by P.E where I really couldn't do the dodge part of Dodge ball.

My father tilted his head, forcing another fork full of peas into his mouth. Once he had finished his mouthful, he continued to try and get an answer out of me.

"Come on, Snowflake. You give me that answer every day! Surely something interesting happened today?"

Well, someone did draw a rather crude image inside my draft book. Don't know if that classes as interesting though.

I started to cut up my lamb chop; perhaps if I showed concentration in doing this, or just in eating my meal, he'd stop asking. But I'd get no such luck. He had finished his meal, neatly placing his knife and fork side by side on the plate ready for taking away. Placing his joint hands on the table, he leaned forward toward me, waiting for my answer.

Well, if I have to.

I finally shrugged my shoulders whilst half way through chewing a piece of lamb, finally swallowing to speak.

"What's there to say? I go to school, I come home, that's it."

"So you didn't hang out with your friends today?" Haha, what friends? The only person I know in that school that doesn't treat me like a freak is my cousin, Hans. And even he was beginning to become a bit of an ass. There were some names I mentioned, but only when I told them of when I had things thrown at me. "Who's it you said before... Belle I think? Or that Meg girl?"

"Dad, they aren't my friends. They all hate me."

"Well with that attitude they will! Elsa, if you want to make some friends, you have to step out of your comfort zone. Get chatting to people, share interests! People aren't as bad as you think."

Funny, I'm in my final year of school, and all throughout I've had the same treatment from everyone. I think they're very much are as bad as I think. Who'd want to chat to the girl that constantly has her head buried in a book anyway?

I looked down at my plate again. It was near enough full, a half eaten lamb chop, peas and chips all barely touched; but the thought of school being bought back up made me lose my appetite entirely. Or it could be the fact after being surrounded by morons all day, I just wanted to be alone. The fact my dad has just pretty much said it's my fault I don't have any friends also doesn't help. But by now, I'm used to it.

I dropped by fork, pushing my chair back away when I jumped to my feet. I needed to get out, I needed to be alone.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, before hastily making my exit.

We live in a small bungalow, my room being next to the dining room. It was excellent to make a quick getaway from family occasions. I could eavesdrop quite easily by pressing a glass against the wall to listen in. As much as I wanted to be alone, I wanted to hear what my parents were saying.

After my rather loud slam of the door, I took my position on my bed, leaning close up, pressing my ear against the glass I'd held up. The muffled noises began to become clear enough for me to hear. I could hear the plates clattering, the waste disposal turning on, the sink running. Hanging on a little longer, my parents eventually engaged in conversation.

_"You really shouldn't push her, you know."_ I had always opened up to my mother more than my father. Unintentionally, but she just seemed to understand more. She seemed to know that life in school was something I disliked. She'd offer advice and help, but really, I was glad there was someone who just listened. I wish my father shared the same patience.

_"What am I supposed to do Lily? The girl won't talk to me anymore, how am I supposed to get a conversation going if she won't even talk about her day with me?"_

_"Well she obviously doesn't want to talk about it! Harold, she's seventeen years old. She'll want to be alone, quite a lot. She's always been a quiet girl."_

_"A hermit, more like. If you'd have just let me take her with us on Sundays maybe she'd-"_

_"Oh yes that would have been brilliant. Not only would she struggle with people in school, but she'd be forced into a belief she doesn't want as well. Yes, that would be so much better."_

Ah yes, I forgot to mention that. Mother and Father are Christians. Nothing too strict, but they go to church every Sunday. Dad wanted to push me into it, but mother insisted I had a choice. I didn't see the point, personally. I'm really more one of science and fact rather than religion and belief. Not that I judge anyone for it, but I'm thankful that I had the option not to go. We don't follow it too much, at least mother doesn't; but let's just say father is rather judgemental.

_"I just don't know what to do with her anymore. She's... different. I know she's doing well in school, but I expected her to have friends around, you know? Be doing all that teenager stuff, doing make up, chatting about boys... Not sat with her face buried in JK Rowling."_ Ouch. Thanks, dad.

_"Just... leave her be for a while Harold. She's clearly not in the mood for talking. She's got Marshmallow in there; he'll be enough to calm her down for tonight."_

I'd heard enough. Yeah, I wanted to be alone. My mother was bang on about that. But I still don't understand why my dad doesn't just try to talk to me, or at least try and see my point of view when I try to make conversation.

I withdrew my hand from the wall, placing the glass back on my computer desk, before sitting on my bed a moment. A gaze at the ground caused all the thoughts to sink in again. What if I did try and talk? Surely it can't be that hard to make friends, right? Then maybe my dad would finally be proud of me... I don't get it. I'm scoring straight A's, I'm not out doing drugs or... god knows what. I'm a good person! He should be proud... right?

The thoughts were interrupted by the rattling bars of the rabbit cage sat by my bed. Sure enough, when I looked down, I was met with large innocent eyes. It was my rabbit, Marshmallow; a dopey, albino, lionhead rabbit. The only friend I had, or needed. I felt a grin creep upon my face as I crouched down to his cage, carefully lifting him out to hold him close. Cuddling with him always gave me such comfort. It didn't seem like much, but he made me feel safe. He was tame as anything, well, toward me anyway; often I'd leave the cage open and let him roam around my room. Sometimes, I'd fall asleep with him on my chest, cuddling him up. It probably sounds stupid, considering an animal to be my only friend; but talking to him was probably all that kept me sane the past few years.

"Oh Marshmallow... Why can't people be like you? Just sit, listen, cuddle; not judge me no matter what I do?"

The rabbit sat in my arms calmly, nose constantly squirming, eyes softening as I stroked his dense fur down into place. He never said a word back, never offered any comforting words; but his presence alone was enough to let me forget the stress of being picked on all day.

I picked him up one last time, kissing the top of his head before placing him back into his cage. I'd had enough of today, I just wanted it to end quicker. The sooner the weekend came, the better. With that thought in mind, I turned out my light to go to bed. Here's to another day tomorrow...

Wonder what they'll do to me this time?

* * *

Well, English had been awful. We got little to no work done thanks to Kuzko's antics, that guy practically walks around as if he owns the place. Pointing out the drawings I was doing in my sketch book wasn't fun, especially when he was frantically asking why I was drawing silly rabbits. Maths was also a bore. I finished my work far before anyone else, decided against drawing just because of the last period. I was beginning to get annoyed as the others had found a supply of elastic bands and had proceeded to flick them at the back of my head. Continuously. And next was a double period of science. Oh Joy.

It was practical lesson too, so that meant partnering up. There was an odd number of students. I thanked whatever god was smiling down on me today, this meant I could work on my own without a moron copying my work and pretending they had a part in it.

I had just put on a lab coat and fitted the safety goggles over my own glasses, getting ready at my desk with what awaited us. It wasn't a particularly nice sight. Today we were doing biology, specifically, dissecting pig hearts. Least I could imagine it was some of the fellow students as I stabbed it with a scalpel.

The room was an echo of chatter from the other students, each expressing their disgust with the object on the platters in front of them. Yes, well done, it's a bloody organ. No need to poke it continuously.

I had just began writing the first part of the assignment, the brief introduction on the work sheets. Explaining what I'm about to do, what I hope to achieve, all that stuff yadda yadda. I'd just finished, having just picked up the scalpel to begin when-

"Elsa, make room on your desk. Anna will be working with you."

Oh for Christ sakes. It was one of Meg and Belle's group, one of the popular, good for nothing bimbos that for some reason all of the men made goo goo eyes over; including my idiot cousin. This one's a redhead, covered in freckles, very much into P.E. She's not too bad at English either, but spends most of it chatting to Snow. I'll give her credit, she's never said anything about or to me personally; but if she associates herself with them, we're not getting along.

Her bag was immediately thrown into my leg space, almost hitting my ankles. The girl was too focused on trying to get her jacket on to mind my personal space; she just about hit me in the face when forcing her arm through one of the sleeves. Once _finally _ready, she placed her goggles on, looking to me with a soft smile, then to her work sheet. She gazed over at mine a moment, then back to hers. If she thinks she's going to copy my hard work...

"So, what do we have to write about?" She'd began writing her name and the date before asking. Maybe she wouldn't ask to copy my work at all? That would make a change. I placed my scalpel back down to re-read by own work, breaking it down to basics for her.

"Basically just write what we're going to do to it, and what we're hoping to find. So like how we're going to cut it to see how the valves work." At least I've given her some form of chance by telling her that sentence, then she can't bitch saying I'm completely hostile. I was completely surprised when I was met with a warm smile, as she began to write.

"Cool, thanks! Sorry I had some stuff to deal with while at lunch so I missed the introduction." Understandable; you were probably having a cigarette with the rest of your grou-

No, this is exactly why you don't have any friends, Elsa. This judgement needs to stop. So far she's been ok to you, why think this bullshit about her when she hasn't done anything to deserve it?

"It's Elsa, right?" I turned to look at her when she asked, catching another smile on her face. I couldn't help but return my own. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. At least she was interested enough to learn my name, or at least I hope it wasn't to make a snide remark toward me.

"Yeah, Elsa Kingston. And you're Anna Delle if I remember right?"

"Yeah, but just Anna's fine. So, where abouts do we need to make the first cut?" Well, she wants to jump right in there and get straight to it. That certainly helps me. I was quick to pick the scalpel back up, pointing it at the side with the blade to demonstrate. Straight away she turned up her nose, her expression turning sour when I offered her the chance to take over. "I don't think I want to be the one to do it... I have a rather weak stomach."

Fair enough, I'd probably make a neater cut anyway. "You can watch me do it then. I got to admit, it's a little sickly when you can feel the heart strings." Truth be told, I didn't exactly have a strong stomach either, but I'd done it before when I stopped behind after school for some extra studies. I made the first incision, able to feel the redheaded girl's gaze ever watching what I was doing. It was rather strange to have this attention, but as long as it wasn't taking the piss, it was fine. Once I'd cut in deep enough I gently had to pull it apart, thankfully we were all wearing gloves for this part.

Anna had to cover her own mouth, her face scrunching up yet again when looking at my bloody hands and the rather gory scene. It was clear she wasn't comfortable with this, but the work had to be done.

"Well if you don't want to look, I can tell you what to write then I'll copy it, ok?" It was a better solution than nothing. I just hoped she had enough concentration to copy down what I said. I looked back at the organ I was holding in my hands; so far we were the only pair that had made any visible progress. Everyone else was stabbing in random places. Being children. They weren't bothering me as I described what was inside to my lab partner, which she copied down the information I gave regardless. We were soon finished before everyone else.

"And that's how we can tell this is a healthy heart, because of the clear space through-"

I instantly froze. I felt something was thrown at my head, landing in my hair.

Please, please say that's paper...

I hesitantly reached my hand up, patting my head around where I felt the impact.

Judging by Anna covering her mouth yet again, staring wide eyed at the top of my head, I was pretty sure it wasn't paper. The rest of the class had become silent also, I felt the eyes of twenty students all looking my way, some even beginning to chuckle.

Then I felt it. A horrible, bloody chunk had been thrown into my hair.

My breathing paused whilst I got it out, as I desperately attempted to calm my nerves. I knew I didn't have a strong stomach, and now I have got blood all over my hair. I could feel it, sticky, warm and disgusting. I felt my stomach turning, my breathing, when I finally started to again, became slightly heavier.

Everyone was staring, I hate being watched. The stomach movements continued, I could feel it rumbling up my chest, against my throat, I was panting.

I was going to be sick.

I heard laughter start to echo through the room when I rose from my chair. I didn't even need the teacher's concerned calls to know I had to run to the bathroom. I was violated and humiliated, I needed to get out. I needed to get my lunch out at the moment. I covered my mouth, I could feel it coming up.

I didn't return to class that day. I didn't go back to finish my work. I immediately hid away in the nurses office once my stomach was emptied of its contents, waiting for my parents to come pick me up.

Surely it can't get any worse then this.


	2. Note

**A/N I'm overwhelmed by the amount of love already guys. Thank you all so much! I tried to get this done as case as I could, but if there are any mistakes with my writing please critique me! You are all my BETA's right now and I love you all. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2, Chapter 3 is gonna be an intense one.**

* * *

Fuck today. Fuck school. Fuck everything right now...

I hadn't said a word to mum in the car. I think she safely assumed what had happened, or Miss would have explained when she called. Despite her attempts to get me to talk, I just stared blankly out of the passenger window, lost in my own thoughts. In all honesty, I was still at that point trying to stop myself having a panic attack. I couldn't let my emotions out, not here.

It took me nearly an hour to feel clean after today's humiliation. It turns out blood is very difficult to get out of hair, especially when it's the platinum blonde that I have. I'd ran into the shower as soon as I got home, desperate to wash away the awful red from my hair. I probably used a whole bottle of shampoo to get the stains out, and bottle of shower gel just to scrub at my back in case any caught my neck. No matter how hard I scrubbed, it still felt like it was there.

The time to actually cry to myself only came after I'd hidden myself away in my room. I'd thrown my bag onto the floor, flumped myself onto my bed and buried my head into my pillow. It blocked my loud sobs from being heard by anyone. I just couldn't believe what had happened. I could tolerate the names, the notes shoved into my locker, the paper thrown at me; but to be made an example of in front of the whole class; to have _blood_ in my hair? That was an experience I truly never wanted to go through again.

But the year had just started. I know how it goes, I've been in this school long enough. It always gets worse at the end of the year.

How the hell am I going to make it through?

I rose up from the pillow. I was done. I'd had enough of crying. My pillow was damp, my eyes were bloodshot. It was pointless; it wasn't going to solve the problem, nor was it going to get my work done. I won't even be able to finish the worksheet without Anna's copy, but I have to try and finish it; whilst the memory's fresh at least.

I collected my bag from the ground, rummaging through to find my book. I'm pretty sure that Miss would have put it back in my bag whilst I was being sick, considering she was nice enough to come and deliver it to me rather than let me make a fool of myself further by re-entering the room to collect it. At least the teachers were alright toward me.

I finally pulled out the large green book, just as I presumed, she'd put it in. Time for work, I can at least write up something in my book until I get my worksheet back. I moved aside my laptop to get to work at my desk, opening it to the most recent-

Wait a minute. This wasn't here before.

There was a note inside my book, wrapped around two worksheets. Seems miss wants me to do extra work?

I looked at the sheets, only to find them to be the very same from earlier today.

Mine and... Anna's?

Wait, did she put these in here?

I then opened up the note to read, only to find it wasn't my teacher's handwriting at all. It was in fact my lab partners. Probably something rubbing it in my face, saying how she's going to tell Meg, Belle, Cinder and all the others in that horrible group of hers. Well, may as well get this over with... I placed my glasses back on, beginning to read.

_"Hey Elsa._

_I presumed you'd want to get your work done while you remember, seeing as you're never late with any homework or anything. So I left you my work sheet to copy._

_Oh, I did tell miss who it was who threw that heart piece at you, they were sent to the head. But should have heard the rant she had at the whole class for laughing, it was insane! They won't be doing that again anytime soon. But just don't let anyone know that I tattled, ok? Just don't want anyone being an ass about it._

_Hope you're ok anyway, thanks for doing the practical today, I know I couldn't have myself. I'm surprised I wasn't the one running to be sick! See you tomorrow hopefully._

_Anna x"_

Wow... For the redheaded bimbo I thought she first was... That was actually really nice of her. So she put my books back in my bag. I couldn't help but grin down at the note, neatly folding it and placing it by my desk. She's probably going to get into trouble when the teacher sees she's not handed her sheet in, wonder if she realizes that?

Well, probably why she did it. What cool kid actually does their work, right? She'll be bragging about it tomorrow no doubt.

Or, will she? Maybe she was genuinely being nice?

The grin on my face eventually faded. I was thinking too much into things. After the whole ordeal, all I wanted to do was get my work over with. Maybe if I have some time left over I can do some more reading...

* * *

So far, today had been fairly basic. The bus journey was a lonely one as normal, just me in the front seat, reading The Hunger Games for what seemed like the billionth time. Being immersed in the world of books was always my favourite thing to do though. In all honesty, sometimes volunteering as tribute seemed a more favourable option then going to school. At least then I can have a proper chance at fighting back without getting told off.

I was getting ready for registration, placing the book back in my neatly organised locker. I kept a few of my books in there, just as a pick-me-up for break times if I was feeling low. Not to mention any homework I had completed days early I always kept in there. Today I had Art, more Maths, Psychology and History. Thankfully, I had done my homework for all of them.

I couldn't stop thinking about the note that Anna had given me. How sweet of her it was to give me her sheet, despite the fact she'd get into trouble. But why? Why would someone like her want to be nice to me? Sure, I did the practical for her, but it can't just be because of that can it? It just didn't make any sense. The people she usually hangs around with hate my guts, why is she different?

I only shared one class with Anna today. That was History, last period. I had to wait until then to give her back her work sheet.

My moment of thought in my locker was interrupted however when the door slammed shut before me. I'd only just been able to move my hand in time, else my fingers would have been slammed into it. Who the-

Oh.

It was Meg. Of course, how did I expect any different. She hadn't bothered me directly for a couple of weeks; I was due for another emotional battering. She was leaning back against the lockers, her arm completely over my door. She lowered her head to smirk at me when my eyes met hers; as always, smug, never giving mercy.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite little bookworm."

I said nothing. Why humiliate myself further, frankly I was glad she never bought up-

"Heard you had a bit of a broken heart yesterday..." Spoke too soon. "Poor thing... It made you ill too? How precious."

My heart was beginning to pound in my chest. She loved making me suffer, making me relive my most awful moments just to see my reaction. At this point she was winning. A lump was forming in my throat, I couldn't speak. Not that I wanted to. I just wanted to get out of there, turn tail and run. But my legs were frozen into place.

The brunette approached me, walking up so close I could feel her breath against my nose, fogging up my glasses. She was only an inch taller than me, but it struck me with so much fear every time. The smirk never once left her face. When I tried to turn my head away my chin was tightly grasped by her, forcing me to look at her, into her menacing eyes.

"I wish I was there to see it, but I think I'll get you in P.E tomorrow. It's Dodge ball again. You know what that means..."

I gulped. I still had bruises from the other day, but Meg wasn't even there. She threw hard, I knew that for a fact. "Maybe if I hit your face hard enough, I could get see the sight of blood on your face after all."

Finally she let my chin go, having nearly pierced my skin with her nails. By this point my knees had about turned to jelly, I was more or less paralyzed in fear. I couldn't stop thinking about what would come; after all, P.E class practically was the day anyone could get away with near enough hitting me. An amused chuckle escaped her lips as she finally turned around, strutting down the corridor to her classroom. She enjoyed that far too much...

* * *

It was final period.

I'd managed to go a day without much trouble, aside from this morning of course. History at last, meaning I could hand Anna her sheet back, and sit with the only person in the whole school I got along with, my cousin Hans.

I was there early, as usual. I sat at my desk patiently, laying out my book and pen in a nice, organised fashion. Not that it mattered. Usually when Hans sat next to me, he'd mess up my neat desk to sprawl across it, showing off to the girls. It was embarrassing as hell.

Finally the other classmates entered the room, each instantly taking their places. The once silent air was now filled with untranslatable babbling and nonsense. The guys were all bigging themselves up to one another, the girls exchanging the usual boy advice and other dramas. Probably talking about which foundation brings out their skin better or some shit.

And of course came the ginger haired, side-burn bearing idiot that I called my cousin, Hans. As usual he strolled in with his group of friends, not a care in the world. He only sat next to me because of the seating plan anyway.

He slumped into the chair next to me, dropping his bag on my foot, causing me to yell out. He did this every time; I don't know why I was surprised still.

"Sorry cous'! " No you're not. I was met with his back soon anyway when he leaned over to look at the girls. Then came the exchanges of waves, and giggles. Sickening. Flirting within the lesson wasn't exactly something I put past by him. Hans was always the guy who had several girlfriends after one another. Sometimes, he even had two on the go. Truth be told, if we weren't related I wouldn't talk to him at all.

My gaze looked across the class again, I was trying to find Anna. I still had her sheet, and I wanted to return it to her before she got into trouble. The sooner I can get it done, the less I have to worry about. She was usually late for all of her lessons anyway, but as time began to pass, I was beginning to realise, she wasn't here today.

I couldn't help but look down at my desk, the teacher's words becoming mere static. I had to admit, I was disheartened by the girl's absence, despite having no idea why she did what she did. I had the sheet on the desk, just aside of my book, ready to give to her. But little did I know it was in my cousin's sight.

"What's this?"

I looked over to him, instinctively pulling it away when realizing he was reading it. "Just some work."

He cocked his brow, unable to help but smirk slightly. "Cous', that isn't your handwriting. What is it?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Hans all too well. He wouldn't stop until he got an answer of some sort. I gave in, handing him the science sheet. "From yesterday. I was hoping Anna would be in today so I could give it to her."

He instantly took it, reading through. Not that the information would do anything, it was just science work. He chuckled, looking back to me. "Yeah, she's not here. She has to see her dad or something. I'm seeing her tonight actually."

Wait.

Hans is in contact with her?

I knew he knew a few of the group that Anna was in, but I had no idea he knew her directly. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. I had never seen the two exchange words in class, and yet he was making social plans with the girl. I only hoped it wasn't his type of social plans.

"Look, I can give this to her if you want, gets it out the way for you and I kind of want to get to know her."

I frowned. It _would_ get it out of the way, but I wanted a reason to talk to the girl myself. At least exchanging a work sheet wouldn't be as embarrassing as approaching her when she was with her friends. But I didn't want to say no to my cousin. It would only lead to more questions, and an awkward as hell conversation.

I sighed, looking back down at my history book. "Whatever. Just make sure she gets it or she'll be in trouble."

The boy smirked, folding the sheet to place in his bag. "Oh don't worry, hopefully tonight she'll get it."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. I knew exactly what he meant. I wouldn't put it past Anna, in all fairness she was the type of girl who seemed... Outgoing in that aspect. But the fact it could be my own cousin doing that sent chills down my spine; he's a prick when it comes to that stuff.

I picked up my pen, finally filling out the worksheets before me. I'd have them done before anyone, as I always did. But the sooner I had my work done and got home, the sooner tomorrow would come.

The sooner the dreaded P.E session would come.


	3. Showers

**A/N Holy... wow. 100 plus follows. I can't even... Wow. Thank you guys all so much. The story's just began too, and so much more is happening ahead. I can't thank you guys enough.**

**But enough rambling. Enjoy the torture and semi floof.**

**A/N I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My laptop is pretty broken right now. It's blacking out a lot. There will be more updates when it's ok again :)**

* * *

'A walk will take the stresses of the day away, even if it's just around the street.'

That's what mum always said to me when I was growing up. I only recently started taking her advice, using the exercise as a chance to unwind from the torture of another day of school and just let myself get trapped in the music blaring out of my headphones. Music was another release, be it soft, comforting movie soundtracks or hard, dubstep bass-lines; it let my thoughts wander.

I'd always end up in the same spot though, a park just at the bottom of my road. Any time past eight o'clock it was always empty. It was nice to just sit on the swing by myself. I didn't care who looked, I just sat, listening away.

The brisk autumn air was getting colder; I was creating tiny white clouds when I exhaled. It was nearly the end of October, so of course it was getting chilly. Not that the cold particularly bothered me. Not when I was wrapped up in my vest and long sleeved shirt. If anything, the darkness and fact that it was too cold for the children to come out was a further comfort to me. Who needs company when you have Mother Nature whispering in your ear?

The thoughts were all coming back to one thing tonight.

Tomorrow.

_"It's Dodge ball again. You know what that means..."_

My hands tightened on the chains of the swing. I could only imagine. It would be the usual, I'd get sneers as I got changed, the amount of times I'd be able to take a ball to the face before the teacher would let me sit out. P.E was something I never had any back up with; it was girls only in our class, so no Hans. No other girls really got along with me, not enough to defend me at least.

I paused the blaring music of my phone for a moment, removing my headphones to listen to the wind, to the outdoor air. I could concentrate more like this, just think about my options.

There was fake being ill, which would of course be preferable, but bad for my grade, not to mention Meg would have a field day of teasing me as soon as I'd come back.

There was skip the class completely, but I'd get into so so much trouble if I was caught, and I'd probably get told on anyway.

Or there was bite the bullet and go...

Not a single option was really a preferable one.

A shrill barking was interrupting my moment of solitude. A barking I had often heard when I went on my walk, most of the time I passed the owner when I was making my way to the park. Sure enough, when I looked up, I spotted the same, smiley happy Samoyed running across the fields, right in my direction. I'd usually pet him when I was walking, so it was no surprise he'd recognise me. Not that I minded.

It was soon at my feet, yapping up at me happily and its lips were curling up into a smile whilst its tail frantically wagged side to side. I won't lie, this dog was adorable. He was probably my favourite to see on the walk all the time, and was definitely enough to make me smile after a long day, aside from Marshmallow of course.

"Hey little guy, who's a good boy?"

I got up from the swing to kneel to the dog, stroking his neck quite roughly. The response was his smile seeming to grow wider as he rubbed against me happily, begging for more and more attention. I gave in, stroking along his back as well.

I heard a chuckle, as finally the owner approached us both. I'd seen him before, he was a rather large, balding, middle aged man, always dressed in a leather coat and tracksuit bottoms. Always had a walking stick, always smelt of booze. Despite the rough exterior, he was always a pleasure to talk to. Just goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey come on now, Olaf. Leave the poor girl in peace." He said, slapping the sides of his leg to call the dog back over. In instantly moved away from me, running right to his side. Such an obedient boy.

"Cold night tonight, huh?" He asked with a smile, leaning heavily onto the wooden stick by his side. I returned the gesture, smiling back.

"Sure is. But it's nice to get out of the house."

"Ah, I know how it is. My daughter's just the same." He said, placing one of his hands into his pocket. "She had to miss school today cause I had a couple of hospital appointments, so tonight she went out with her friends to make up for it. Don't blame her at all though, she's young, she's allowed to have fun."

"Your daughter sounds very nice." I responded, finally standing up properly.

"She is, she is. But anyway, I'd better be going. Otherwise Olaf here's going to be winging he's hungry."

The dog yapped in response, jumping up and down in sheer happiness, before walking ahead. I couldn't help but continue my smile until the two walked down the street, out of my sight.

I seemed to be easier for me to talk to adults more than my own school mates, or even my own parents sometimes. Still, it at least took my mind off things. Until tomorrow.

* * *

Never before have I been so glad that P.E class was outside.

"Since the weather is so good today, we're going to do a session of Jogging. So pace yourself, I want to see you all do at least three laps of the field!"

As soon as those words passed the teacher's lips I felt like jumping for joy. Yes! No getting hit in the face today! Not to mention the fact it meant I could avoid the group all lesson. Every now and again, I'd spy Meg glaring at me, though she was well ahead, well out of my way. The same went for the others in her group, Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, all of them were less then pleased to see me.

I'd hung behind as they all ran on ahead. As much as I walked every night, jogging was not my strong suit. It was only one lap before I needed to take a break. But thankfully, I managed to keep it up long enough until the end of the lesson.

All that was left was to shower.

As per the norm, I waited until everyone left before I took my turn in the showers. It was the end of the day anyway, and mum and dad wouldn't mind if I was late. This way, it meant I wouldn't be disturbed. It was probably a step too far to assume someone would try something whilst I was helpless in the school showers.

... Right?

I was quick to run shampoo from my hair, then shower gel all over my arms and legs. If I gave myself a thorough clean now, I wouldn't need a shower when I got home; might as well make the most of the extra time alone.

... Was that giggling?

I heard a noise coming from outside the cubicles. Twisting the shower tap off, I listened out for it again. I'm not a paranoid person, but I'm not about to let myself get jumped when I'm in the shower.

I heard it again, more giggling. I wasn't alone!

_"Over there, shh!"_

_"She is gonna go mental."_

_"Shh! Quickly!"_

Oh, fuck...

"Hello?" I called out, hiding behind the shower curtain to spy over the gym room, not that I could see much; the cubicles were all very much out of the way. It was empty, but the giggles only seemed to get louder. My cheeks became red, suddenly I felt extremely self-conscious (well, more then ususal) as I kept myself hidden. I was finished by now anyway, all that was left was for me to grab my...

"Fuck no."

My towel had gone.

I'd left it on the rack just opposite my cubicle. It was gone. My bag was by its side, full of my clothes. Also gone.

No no no, this can't be happening!

"H-Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I desperately called out. I wrapped the shower curtain further around me, trying my best to keep hidden as much as possible. But what use would it be? I'd have to venture out and find my things eventually. What if they'd hidden them in another room in the school? What if they'd taken them home with them? What if they just left me here, naked, wet and helpless? Meg isn't that cruel, surely...

"Hello? Miss? Anyone?! Please help!"

I was growing more and more frantic as time passed. I couldn't go out looking, if people saw me like this...

I was beginning to shiver, the coldness setting in, the embarrassment overflowing through my body, even though there was no one to see it. Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. I had no idea what to do. If no one was in the room, how long would I be here?

I was listening out for any sound I could, some sign of someone coming in. Until eventually I heard the door click. Then footsteps.

"... Hello?" I called out again, leaning to look out again through the room. Someone came in, I was sure of it. I heard more shuffling around in the room. Someone was definitely in here! In the changing rooms just behind the shower cubicles, I was saved!

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out again, a little louder this time.

"... Elsa?" I recognised that voice. No way, it couldn't be...

"It's only me, Anna. Are... you alright in there?"

I hesitated. Oh god, if she knew about this and told Meg and the others... But what choice did I have, I was naked in the middle of the school, if she didn't help me it would only get worse.

"... Someone took my clothes."

There was a silence. Obviously she was thinking about what I just said. I was expecting a laugh, or something along those lines. But instead there were more footsteps. She was walking in my direction.

Oh god, don't come in here, don't come in here.

"Hang on." I heard a slight chuckle from her when she approached the cubicles. By this point, I hid back in the cubicle, staying right at the back in the hope she wouldn't come anywhere near, only to spot a hand push its way through the curtain, holding my bag and towel.

Oh thank god.

I couldn't help but grab it hastily, quickly rubbing myself off with the towel. The relief was instant, I couldn't even begin to thank her. I quickly forced my clothes back on, not even caring if my socks were touching the wet floor of the cubicle. I didn't care. It was far better then what I might have had to do.

"I suppose it was a good thing I forgot something my handbag then; else I wouldn't have come back in here." Anna chuckled. It seemed she was waiting for me just outside. Why? I don't have her sheet anymore, what was the point? Didn't she have something better to do?

I forced out an annoyed groan as I forced my jeans back on. "I think it was that bitch, Meg. She wanted to bash my face in with a Dodgeball today."

"Probably. I might hang out with her, but she is a bitch. I won't deny that. I don't get what her deal is with you."

"Ha, me neither." I'd just finished buttoning up my shirt, finally beginning to pull my shoes back on.

"What would you have done if I didn't come in here? Didn't you think to call anyone?" Anna asked, tapping her feet against one another as she waited outside. I didn't have anyone to call, I didn't have any friends. How pathetic was that?

"I don't have anyone's number." I replied, finally stepping out of the cubicle. My hair was an un-combed mess but it didn't matter. I'd rather he see me this way then naked.

She appeared shocked when I gave my answer, eyes widening. Eventually they returned to normal, she holding out her hand to me. "Phone. Now."

"... What are you-?"

"Give it."

I responded with a glare of my own, before sighing loudly. I gave in, pulling my mobile out of my pocket and handing it to her. Instantly she took it from me, seeming to tap away at the numbers, before forcing it back into my hand.

"Now you have got someone's number. Just, give me a bell if something like this happens again."

I stared at the screen for a moment. Wow, I actually got someone's number. Someone trusted me enough to give me their number. But... this made no sense. The word slipped out. "... Why?"

"Because sometimes you need a friend?" I looked back up at her when she said those words. Did she really consider me a friend? We'd barely spoken a word in science class, in fact I was too much of a wimp to give her back her own science sheet myself. Why would she consider me in such a high light?

She gave a groan of her own when I didn't respond, forcing her own hands into her pockets. "Look, if you feel that bad about it you can help me in return. You were there for history yesterday, right?"

I cocked my brow, looking to her confused. "Yeah, why?"

"I could use some help with some of the work. So, if you're not doing anything, would you want to come back to mine and give me a hand?"

... So not only have a got a phone number, but I've been invited around to her house. Is this even happening right now? I had spent all say worrying about getting beaten up by Meg and the others in her group, and yet here I am now with someone inviting me over to their house for a while. Sure, it was to do some homework, but it was better than nothing. Obviously, I'd have to check with mum and dad first.

Probably mum would be the best one to call.

"Sure, fine. It's the least I could do."

"Great. Hope you're cool with fish and chips for dinner, we don't really cook much. Oh, you don't mind dogs, do you?" She asked, starting to make her way out of the changing room. I followed quickly, forcing my bag over my shoulder and keeping to her side.

"No, I don't mind them at all. Will your parents mind?"

She laughed again, turning to face me, a wide smile present on her lips. "My dad's soft as grease. Rough as fuck, but he won't mind if I have a guest over."

Well, that filled me with confidence.

But even if her father was rough, it wouldn't matter. We'd just be doing homework, nothing too big out of it. Plus I get to pet a dog, bonus. This really wasn't at all how I was expecting today to go. Rather than get my face bashed in by a Dodgeball, I'd made a friend and would be having fish and chips for dinner tonight.

Maybe things are starting to pick up after all.


	4. Fish and Chips

**A/N FINALLY! I got my Laptop up and running slightly. So so sorry for the long wait but I'm hoping to now have once a week updates for you! Thanks for sticking with the story so far guys! Enjoy more floof and a little of Anna's POV near the end of the chapter. Oh, TW for some slurs, but nothing too serious. Stay awesome - Tiff**

**EDIT: Realized I forgot to put that Anna's POV is the day before, it's set the same time as Chapter 2, so she doesn't have her sheet at the time. Fixed!**

* * *

_"Just be back for 9, I assume you're not having dinner then?"_

"No, mum, I'll be having it at hers."

_"Well, alright. Have fun dear! I want to hear all about it when you get back."_

Ah mother, I'm glad it's just a straight answer with you rather then question after question.

After I gained permission from her, Anna and I were soon on our way to her home. She'd informed me it was in the rougher estates in the town, not too far from me, but not exactly in my direction. However the route she was taking me through was certainly familiar thanks to my walks. We passed the park where I sat last night, which was at the moment full of children playing. Of course, it was far earlier then my usual walking time, so it was expected.

I wonder what type of dog she has. I can see her being a small, yappy dog type. Maybe a Chihuahua, or a Pomeranian. Something that would fit into a handbag or something; assuming she even uses those.

We chatted a little whilst on the way to hers, about what we were up to the previous night. I'd managed to bring up that Hans was my cousin, after she told me of a tall ginger that wouldn't stop flirting with her. As soon as she mentioned the sideburns, I instantly knew it was him.

"He said in history he'd be seeing you, so I gave him your science sheet."

"Yeah, thanks for that. But your cousin is certainly very... forward."

"He is. Is it bad that I assumed all of you guys were the same?" I was rather hesitant about bringing this up. But she simply laughed, bringing her hand up to her hair.

"You mean you thought I was a sleep around?" I felt rather embarrassed when she asked this. As much as I wanted to tell her I didn't mean it in that way, it was exactly what was on my mind. She continued to smile however, looking ahead again. "Nah, a lot assume that. When you consider who I hang around with, I guess I give that impression. Trust me, they couldn't be any more wrong."

I hushed up after this. I didn't want to sound any worse, or come off as a judgmental bitch.

Plenty of time to make that fuck up.

She began to fiddle with her keys, unlocking the bottom lock of the door, then the top. From within, I could hear a shrill barking. That would be the dog. But it sounded so strangely familiar...

I'd know why instantly. As soon as she opened the door, we were greeted by the same white blur that greeted me on my walks. That same, smiling expression. There was no way it could be-

"Olaf! I missed you too boy." The redhead knelt to him, instantly stroking her hand through his thick white fur, tickling behind his hears, under his chin, all over. I felt a smile pull up against my lips as I gazed at their affections. It was great to see them both so happy. But soon enough Anna stepped aside, allowing me inside. "I'm pretty sure dad's in the living room. Just let me introduce you first then we'll head upstairs for a while, ok?"

"Oh, sure." Great, no escape from meeting the parents now. If her dad was rough, I wondered what her mother was like.

I followed her in, and soon enough we were within the dark living room, being light only by the dull light of a TV screen. As I suspected, sports would be on; specifically, football. Manchester United were playing I see. So this is what a normal, non-religious father watches on his Wednesday afternoons. Except her father was nowhere to be seen. Probably in the kitchen.

"So I'm back, and I have a friend, hope you don't mind!" Anna called happily, throwing her coat onto the chair the other side of the room.

"Does she know?" A rough voice called back. Yet another familiar tone. A voice I'd heard before, recently.

... Wait, what? Know what?

"No, she doesn't but I don't mind if she does!" The redhead instantly responded, rolling her eyes in my direction. I couldn't help but giggle, it seemed like a question she got all the time when she had a friend over. But I had no idea what would come next.

"She a new girlfriend then?"

_What?!_

I... What? Did I just hear that right?

"Not this time dad, just a friend."

No, I heard that right. Holy shit... Holy, shit. I did not see that coming at all.

With my family, my father in particular being as church driven as he is, if they ever had an inkling that I took an interest in the same sex I'd be thrown out, or at least have no end of corrective counselling. It was something completely new to me to be around people who treated it as nothing.

In fact, it got better.

"Fair enough, just don't queer up the house. But when it's you, it's a bit late for that." The man chuckled, walking out from the kitchen to rough up his daughter's hair. Soon his gaze turned to me, and instantly I knew why I recognised that voice. It was him, the same man who walked Olaf most nights, walking stick in hand, track suit bottoms, no leather jacket this time, but the balding hair was still there. He smiled when recognising me. "Well well! I had no idea you knew Anna here!"

My cheeks grew red as I looked down in embarrassment. I raised one hand to wave shyly. This was way more nerve wracking with Anna in my presence. Although her only response was to look at the two of us, head darting back and forth, before she pointed at me, whilst gazing at her father. "Wait wait,_ you_ know her?"

"Sure do! See her whenever I walk lil' Olaf here. You're usually sat on the swing, eh honey?"

I nodded shyly in response, before finally holding out my hand toward his, managing to battle my own anxiety to look up to meet his eyes with my own. "Elsa; it's nice to meet you officially, sir."

"Pleasure's mine darlin'! Any friend of gaylord here is a friend of mine. You can call me Phil." He reached to take my hand, tugging it roughly into a firm handshake; which soon ended as soon as Anna softly punched his shoulder.

"_Gaylord _is still here you know."

* * *

We worked for a good three hours before we'd built up enough of an appetite to venture out and get food. There were all kinds of places near hers; pizza, Chinese, Indian... My dad and I called this area the Health Inspector's bank. But I was in the mood for fish and chips. There is just something so satisfying about eating freshly cooked cod and chips in the brisk winter air.

We took our place on the bench by the park, not far from my usual seat on the swing, hungrily pecking at our food with our small wooden forks. The warmth wafting into the air as it carried the scent to our noses. I haven't had this for weeks, but it's a good meal every time.

I had by this point become a little more confident when talking to Anna. I suppose when I more or less became her private history teacher, that was simple enough. But now we were away from homework. It was me and her, seemingly friends.

Don't screw this up, Els. Your first friend, don't talk about something too stupid.

"Your dad's nice." Good start. "It's nice to see someone so open and playful about... that." And you've screwed it.

Not that it mattered. It got a smile out of the redhead, who's mouth was full of food at the time. She swallowed, before picking at her battered sausage with the fork. "Yeah, he's never been bothered about it. He and I are almost like best pals rather than parent and daughter, so we make jokes and stuff all the time. It's fun."

"I'll bet. My parents are just stupidly uptight. Mum's ok, but my dad..." I didn't want to finish the rest of that sentence. I don't think she'll want to hear about the whole homophobic parents thing. At least not now. I might as well change the subject a little. "So am I the only one who knows?"

"Actually, yeah. I don't tell Meg or Snow at all, else it'll spread like wildfire. I'd rather keep to their good sides, know what I mean?"

Is she seriously asking me this after the shit I get put through with them? But I nodded, forcing even more food into my mouth. If anything, I was just curious. God forbid if I ever spoke about anything like this in my home. "So... You have a girlfriend?"

"Nah. I'm single. Had a couple in the past, but nothing serious. It's just, messing around you know?"

So you are a sleep around then.

"But I don't see the problem. We're always safe, dad doesn't mind, it's fun, so why not? I'm just don't want a relationship right now."

... Way to think like a jerk, Elsa. I understood her point entirely, even though personally the idea of doing... that with someone I wasn't in love with kind of disgusted me. But hey, it's her life choice. Who do I think I am to judge her?

"What about you? Anyone you're dating or think is cute?"

I had to think about this question for a while. No, I didn't have a partner, that was for sure; but I never really thought about things like this. Some guys looked hot, had a nice figure but none were really attractive. Heck, women were just the same, some hot but none really stood out. I guess up until this point, I never really thought about anything like that. Least until this point.

I shook my head, swallowing more chips again, looking up aimlessly into the black sky. "No. No one exactly wants to date the straight A nerd. Heck, I don't even have any friends to be honest."

"So what would you call me then?" I could feel her stare upon me. The question filled me with nerves, so much so that I couldn't speak. I wasn't used to this at all. Asides from when I've been with my parents, or even Hans, no one has ever talked to me this much. It would be rude to _not _consider her a friend. But why would she want to be friends with someone like me?

"Look, I know a lot of people have been jerks to you, Elsa. But I mean it when I say, I want to be a friend to you. Not because I feel sorry for you, not just because you can help me in lessons, but genuinely because I think you're a nice person you know?"

I felt another tug at my lips a rather large goofy grin forming upon my face. Wow. She really does want to be friends, for a genuine reason. I would be lying if I said I wasn't flattered. Completely, and utterly flattered. I felt my cheeks glow red as I gazed back down at my food. I couldn't reply, but I think she got the message. That was the beginning of something completely new to me. A true friendship.

* * *

_One day previously._

"Angelina Joile?"

"Eh, not really my type. Uuuum... Pink? Or whatever her real name is."

"You're speakin' my language now."

Dad and I always had these conversations in the car. It passed the time, it was a laugh, why not? He could do with the laugh, especially considering where we were going. It was a common trek, to the hospital for a check up on his legs. But it constantly filled me with worry. Realistically, when his legs are in this state; and with me being a learner driver, I shouldn't be driving him. But what would the police know.

Dad was good at picking up on my feelings though. He could tell I was worried. Perhaps my lack of cartwheels was giving it away. "It's only a check up, darlin'. Nothing's happening to your ol' pa just yet."

I sighed, looking down slightly at the road. It wasn't the check up I was too worried about, it was that I never really knew what to say to him. I knew his legs weren't what they used to be, I knew they never would be again. I was saddened more for him then myself. But there were other things gnawing at my emotions, dragging me down. Things that remain unresolved.

Again, my dad could pick up on it. He was good at that. He placed his hand gently upon my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. Thankfully not enough to distract me from driving.

"Look, I know times are tough right now; I know your mum always used to handle this stuff with my appointments, my medication all that shit. But you're doing such a great job. My little baby girl is all grown up, taking care of her pap'." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to look at him, but I couldn't take my gaze off the road. We were almost there anyway.

"I'm so proud of you, Anna. We may act like we're the best of pals, take the piss out of one another till the ends of the earth; but I am proud to call you my daughter, understand?"

Here comes the river of tears. I let out a slight chuckle, allowing the tears to fall. We had arrived anyway, so I parked up to finally give him a long hug. I couldn't help but cry into his shoulder; there was so much on my mind. Our money troubles, mother's passing, his legs... It was all too much for me. Too much to handle. I'd been to the doctors previously about it and was put on medication, but not even all the pills in the world could fill the hole in my life that the worry left behind.

My dad finally let go, brushing the tears away from my eyes with his finger. He looked to me with a warm smile, tears welling in his own eyes. "I'll be back in an hour, tops. There's change in the glove box if you want to get yourself a coffee while you wait. And feel free to text your friends, sweetheart. I know you missed them today."

I smiled back in response, nodding to him in agreement as he finally got out the car, hobbling toward the hospital building with his stick in hand. My friends would more then likely reply, they never really cared enough about schoolwork. But still, I was curious as to the girl I was partnered up with in Science. Elsa. She seemed nice enough, nervous, but nice. There was something about her that just had be curious of her, but I could never put my finger on it.

I know the group I was with would constantly talk about her though. And never in a good light. "I swear her hair's never been washed, it's always in that same braid." "She spends her lunches in the library. How boring is that?" "I heard she goes to the teacher's houses after school for extra study work. Probably the only way she's getting A's if you know what I mean?"

The conversations ran through my head, more and more horrible words about a girl who was lovely to me in science class. But I wanted to get to know her more. It would be nice to have someone who wasn't as toxic as my group.

Well, she still has my science sheet. So I'll have to see her tomorrow.


End file.
